I'll See You Again
by emberfire411
Summary: I turned and saw her; hair on the left side, blue eyes, and her voice-the voice I always wanted to remember...' as much as we may care, and even love, we say goodbye. But we know we'll always see them again... One-shot, Roxas's POV


**Ok, first of all, this is not the Kingdom Hearts II crossover I have in the 'Soon to be Posted'. I was playing the game when I got this idea…literally about 10 minutes ago, and I wrote it to get it off my chest. So here it is. One-shot, told in Roxas's POV on day six when he's at the mansion in the White Room. Some definite Roxas X Naminé. Enjoy, and Happy Holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I'll See You Again**

The flashback hit me. _Hard_. It was like a tape recorder playing in my head, but it could only show so much at a time.

"_Your mind's made up?"he asked._

"_Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."_

"_You can't turn on the Organization!" _

My pain in my head slowly stopped. When it was gone I turned around, only to find her sitting in the same chair. Just like last time. Her hair on her left side, the same white dress. I don't know why I always felt a little better when she was near me. Maybe it was the fact that she knew…she knew what would happen, any question I asked she could answer, about my past, about what was going on. Or maybe it was…something else…

"Organization XII..," I said slowly, "they're a bad group."

"Bad or good, I don't know," So there was something she was unsure of. Maybe she was only certain about me. I could tell in her voice…that voice I had only known for a few days but always wanted to remember...I could tell she really didn't know, "They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something."

"What?"

"Kingdom Hearts." Her blue eyes were absolutely unreadable. Her lips stayed in a straight line. But she glanced up at me as I started to laugh a little. "Funny?" Naminé asked. I stopped.

"It's just, I think- I've been running away from the question I really want to ask: What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore." But I was lying. Something else did matter to me. _Her_.

"You are…" her voice was cut off. I turned from the window.

"Naminé?"

She started fading, until she completely disappeared. It was like she had been a hologram. And just as she disappeared, another figure materialized from behind the chair she had been sitting in.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." It said. The person who spoke was now clear in front of me. Red cloak, black armor. His face was covered by a red sash. In fact, thee only part of his face I could see was his mouth and his left eye. But I felt like I knew him…somehow…I knew him.

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!" I wasn't scared of this guy. And I definatlly wasn't leaving until I found out what happened to Naminé.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be." He replied coldly. But now he wasn't making any sense…at least not to me.

"But what _is_ a nobody!?" I was getting tired of these games. I wanted out of here…I wanted my friends back…and I wanted to know where Naminé was.

Another figure suddenly appeared. I couldn't even see his face. The figure was completely covered in a black cloak. "DiZ," it said, "we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!"

Then yet another thing popped out of the shadows. But this wasn't like before…well, not completely. This thing was like a portal, leading into total darkness. And directly in front of it was Naminé.

"Roxas," her voice was surprisingly calm, "Nobodies like us are only half a person." _Nobodies like us_…what was she talking about? "You won't disappear," she continued, "You'll be whole!"

"I'll…disappear…?"

DiZ seemed to have had enough. "No more outbursts." He said as he started to walk towards Naminé.

"No, you won't disappear!" Naminé yelled to me before DiZ put a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Wait!" I yelled. Not her…not now… I started running towards her, but the black-cloaked figure cut me off. I was just out of her reach.

Naminé pulled DiZ's hand off her mouth. "Roxas! We will meet again." DiZ tried to silence her again, but Naminé was able to just keep his hand away, even though his other one was on her shoulder, slowly dragging her into darkness. "And then we can talk about everything."

The fist I had just made to knock out the cloaked figure slowly dropped to my side. She _didn't _want me to help her?

"I may not know it's you," her voice was unsteady, like she was about to cry, "and you may not know it's me…But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" She was getting dragged in further and further, slowly disappearing, for real this time.

"Let her go!" I yelled as she started fading. But it was no use. Within seconds she was gone, and the portal and the cloaked figure were fading as well. "Naminé!" But by that time I was yelling at an empty room.

I shook my head in total awe. First Hayner, Pence, and Olette…and now Naminé, too? This wasn't happening…it couldn't be happening…it couldn't. I glanced over at the desk where some of Naminé's drawings were. I slowly picked a few of them up, shuffling them through my hands.

"I'll see you again Naminé," I whispered, "I promise I'll see you again…"

**Not much, but, hey, it's something. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always. And of course, no flamers! I mean come on guys, it's the holidays! Be nice!**


End file.
